Fallen
by HannickaCharm
Summary: Amu ends her life, becoming a Shinigami. 7 years of doing the same thing with her partner Meroko, Amu finds a human boy that makes her smile again. Problem is: Shinigami and humans can not fall in love. But when a new threat appears Amu needs her Shini. powers once again to save Meroko. Question is, how did she become human in the first place? Warning:suicide.


He's gone. He's really gone. Amu cried her eyes out as that was all she thought. He's dead.

It had just been a month since he left the foster home. He was a lucky one, having being adopted though he was much older than the small 11 year old. The family that wanted him came from America and were impressed by his knowledge. He promised to call and even gave her his number. They were talking at least once a week until one day he did not return her call. She called many times later until someone finally answered. They said they were a police officer and that the family who owned this phone were in a car accident just a few days ago and none of them survived. Her heart broke that she ran the minute he hung up. She did not know where she ran until she came to the cliff in the back of the forest. There she sat and cried and screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME." She screamed over and over until her voice gave out. "How could you take everything away from me."

This was the second time she had done this; the first being when her parents were killed by burglers down the hall from her bedroom. She still could remember the gunshots. "I loved him. I loved him."

She fell on the grass in frenzy, tearing it up to the dirt and then threw that everywhere, messing up her purple dress. She did not care. Her heart was in pain. I have no one. She found herself staring at the cliff, hearing the waves hit the rocks from below. She found it enticing. I have no one.

Ever so slowly she stood up and walked over until she was at the edge. As she looked down she smiled and closed her eyes. I won't be alone. She leaned forward and the last thing she felt was the wind against her face.

Where am I? Is this Heaven? Amu opened her eyes, expecting to see her parents and him, but only found herself in a large white space. She sat up and found herself wearing her purple dress. "Hello?" Amu called, standing up on what seemed to be like nothing. "Hello?"

"Greetings." She turned to see a tall, beautiful woman with blonde hair in an eleggant bow and wore a white dress that flowed with imaginary wind. In her hand was a long wand with a start at the end. "How are you?"

"I am the Death Master, queen of the Underworld."

"Where am I?"

"I guess you could say this is Limbo." Limbo? Why am I in limbo? "This is the place all souls go to be judged for the afterlife."

"Judged?" The woman nodded. "I want to see my mama and papa. I want to see..." "I am afraid that will not happen."

Amu's eyes went wide. "Why not? Please let me see them."

The Death Master sighed and Amu could see no emotion. "You have committed suicide Hitori Amu, a very selfish act on your part. We in Heaven do not look kindly at such selfishness."

"I had to," Amu cried. "I had no one else back there. Mama and papa are dead, and he died too. Everyone I loved was gone." Amu started crying but was surprised when no tears came out.

The woman did not seem pleased. "That is still no excuse for you acts. As punishment you shall not enter Heaven until you have repented for your sins." The woman then waved her wand and Amu gasped at the blinding light that flashed around her. When it was gone Amu looked down to see her in a navy blue off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt and white puffy skirt with striped white and blue stockings and blue shoes. She felt her hair be moved and felt two X clips on each side. "What..what did you do to me?"

"What you are wearing is now your new uniform. As punishment for suicide you are to become a Shinigami and collect the souls of the recently deceased. You will be assigned a partner during this task."

Amu was cryin louder. "NO. I WANT TO SEE MAMA AND PAPA. I WANT TO BE WITH THEM. YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM THEM. YOU CAN'T."

The Death Master just let her rant on about her deceased loved ones until she had to stop to take a breath. "I want Gaito. I want Gaito." Her knees gave out and she fell on her butt. "Gaito."

A light made Amu look up and out came a tall girl with long pink hair and was wearing a dark pink hat with white bunny ears sticking out. Her outfit consisted of a pink crop top and pink mini skirt with pink boots. She smiled at Amu until she began to frown. "Amu, this is Meroko and she will be your partner. Meroko will show you what it is to be a Shinigami. From this day forward you are to uphold the Shinigami code to see that every soul finds their way here peacefully." After saying that the Queen disappeared.

"Hello." Meroko greeted. Amu said nothing and looked back at the ground. "I know it is tough but after a few you will get used to this." Amu still said nothing and it had Meroko sighing and she flew closer to Amu, revealing her small white wings. "You aren't alone."

"You're wrong." Amu spoke. "I'm always alone." Amu looked back up to her. "I lose everyone who I've ever loved."

Meroko frowned and hugged the girl. Amu froze. "Well I can guarantee you will never lose me." Amu really wanted to believe that but refused to. She was bad luck. Everyone always left. "Now we have to go. You must prepare your training as a Shinigami." Meroko grabbed Amu's arm and Amu was taken back when she found herself flying with Meroko. "It will take a few getting used to but it's actually real fun." Meroko laughed. "There are some upsides to being a Shinigami."

From that Amu learned all the rules that came to being a Shinigami. The most important was heard many times before: Never ever fall in love with a human; it will only end in heartbreak.

* * *

Hello!

So I've been in love with Shugo Chara and came up with many stories and decided to write some. I hope you all like this.


End file.
